real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
All Or Nothing
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Challenge The final four enter the challenge area. Leon is determined to win, he has gone a long way and he isn't sure if the girls would allow him to stay. Louise feels like he has something to prove. For sure her social game did play out but winning a challenge would be great. Katy wants to win this challenge, she knows that if she loses it she will be sent packing just like her closest ally last tribal council. Candice knows that if she loses, she is getting Leon's votes. They finished their deal and now it's hard against hard. For this challenge, the final four have to complete a puzzle. The pieces are hidden in the sand so they need to dig. Each contestant has a different color of the puzzle. Leon has blue, Louise has green, Katy has yellow and Candice has red. Survivors ready? GO! The final four quickly kneel and dig. Katy only finds green and red pieces while Leon only finds yellow pieces. Candice and Louise are doing well at the challenge. Candice has her puzzle pieces the first and puts it on her table. She now has to complete the puzzle. Leon catches up and is the second one to have all puzzle pieces together, followed by Louise. Candice is almost finished but she sees Louise putting the pieces together in a heartbeat. It's a showdown between the two girls. Candice completes the puzzle first, Louise only finishing it three seconds later. Candice wins immunity! Qinghai Candice is super excited she made the final three. She knows that if she wins the last challenge, she might win the million dollars. Leon, however, needs to work something out. He talks with Louise. She feels like if she votes out Leon, she might not have his vote to win. She needs to play strategic now and realizes the only option to win this game is to take out Katy. Katy heads to Candice and asks what she's doing. Candice says that she'll be voting Leon since he's the biggest threat. Katy says she will do the same. Tribal Council The final four arrive at tribal council, followed by the jury. Jeff asks Leon how he feels about the final four and he states he is happy with this group and that he really wants to be part of the final three as well. The players vote and Jeff reads the votes... . . . First vote... . . . Leon . . . Katy . . . Katy . . . . . . Leon It's a tie! Both Candice and Louise stick with their vote, making some jurors frown. This means that Leon and Katy will perform in a tiebreaker challenge which is the fire-making challenge. Katy looks worried while Leon looks confident. The fire-making challenge starts. As expected, Leon does really well and manages to make fire as first. Katy looks very disappointed as she becomes the 8th member of the jury. She hugs Louise and Candice and then gets her torch snuffed. Votes Leon voted Katy: "Sorry my lady but it's time for you to go home." Louise voted Katy: "My love, you know that I'm voting you and that it's only strategy. Love you sweetheart." Candice voted Leon: "Biggest threat left. I admire your game and we promised to only make a deal for last round so this is what I have to do in order to win this game." Katy voted Leon: "This is so scary but I'm doing this! I'm voting Leon!" Final Words "This was predictable but I had so much fun this entire season. I made friendships, made moves (sorta) and I discovered so many new stuff. I'm proud of myself!" - Katy, 4th Place